Recently, servers have provide applications through web pages on the Internet, etc., to install applications in sophisticated mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet terminals. In such servers, downloadable applications are previously registered.
Moreover, a web service providing system is disclosed, in which an user ID identifying a user is associated and managed with an attribute and in which data associated with a security policy is acquired based on a specific security policy (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).